battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QBU-88
Not to be confused with the Type 88 LMG The QBU-88, or Type 88, is a Chinese-made bullpup semi-automatic marksman rifle designed in the late 1980s by Norinco. By the first decade of 2000s, it is deployed in increasing numbers by the Chinese People's Liberation Army, primary amongst the 1st grade mechanized outfits, replacing the local copy of SVD, the Type 85 rifle. In addition to military arm, the Chinese People's Armed Police Force, as well as some local police forces, adopted the QBU-88 as part of their sharpshooter's arsenal as well. The rifle uses the 5.8x42mm DBP87 cartridge from a 10-round box magazine with an effective range of 800 meters. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Type 88 is the standard Sniper Rifle for the PLA in the game. It's better than its MEC counterpart, the SVD, despite having lower damage, as it has higher accuracy and a more user-friendly scope view. A Type 88 will kill unarmored infantry in 3 hits, while an armored soldier may take up to 4 hits at times. A headshot will provide an instantaneous kill. QBU88 BF2.jpg|The Type 88 in Battlefield 2. QBU88 S BF2.jpg|The Type 88's reticle. BF2 Type 88 Model 2.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 BF2 Type 88 Model 1.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 BF2 Type 88 Model 3.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the Type 88 DMR is the standard sniper rifle issued to the PLA Recon Kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. In fact, there is no difference in its rate of fire compared to other sniper rifles, not even the M95. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the QBU88 can be unlocked by completing a "Find-all-Five!" challenge. It was unlocked through a unique code provided if the player pre-ordered the game. A universal code was released by DICE to unlock the weapon; the code is your3mynextt4rget. Only available in multiplayer, the QBU-88 is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle and takes about 3-4 shots to take down a enemy through body shots. It has a 10 round magazine and 40 rounds in reserve. However, unlike the other Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles, the QBU-88 has no suppressor, which can easily give away the position of a sniper. File:BFBC_QBU88.jpg|The QBU88 in Battlefield: Bad Company at Par for the Course. File:BFBC_QBU88_Scope.jpg|The QBU-88's scope view in Battlefield: Bad Company. File:BFBC_QBU88_reloading.jpg|The QBU-88 being reloaded in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Ascension. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer campaign, the Type 88 Sniper is automatically acquired in the beginning of Upriver. It can also be found with a Red Dot Sight on Heart of Darkness after the first weapon crate next to a building, and being used by an enemy in "Crack the Sky". Both variants of it are Collectible Weapons. As the Type 88 is one of two sniper rifles in the whole of the campaign, many players will prefer to use the M95 over the Type 88 as the M95's damage is much higher than the Type 88's. However, both snipers can kill in one shot to the body, and as the Type 88 is semi-automatic and has a 10 round magazine, it has a superior rate of fire. However, some players may find that the Type 88's scope reticle is considerably harder to aim, than the clearer reticle of the M95. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 88 Sniper is the second sniper rifle issued to the Recon, requiring 1300 points. It is semi-automatic, and therefore has a significantly higher rate of fire than bolt-action sniper rifles, but is balanced by the fact that it is less accurate, has higher recoil and deals less damage (headshots are not one hit kills unless using magnum ammo and other shots require a few hits) than the bolt-action sniper rifles. Its characteristics mean that it is best used for medium range combat. The weapon can also be modified with a Red Dot Sight, a X4 Rifle Scope, 12X High Power Scope, and/or Spotting Scope, and it can be effectively used like the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced or the M1 Garand. It has exactly the same stats as the SVU, except in terms of reload time, hence many players forgo the Type 88 Sniper in favor of the silenced SVU. However, the recoil pattern on the SVU is significantly longer than that of the Type 88, making it easier for the Type 88 to put the second/third killing round on target. BC2 QBU-88.png|The Type 88 Sniper at Laguna Alta in Squad Rush. BC2 QBU-88 scope.png|The view through the Type 88 Sniper's scope. 700px-T88BC2SP.JPG|The Type 88 Sniper in the single-player level Heart of Darkness. BC2 QBU-88 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the Type 88 Sniper to do its highest damage at 8m. BC2 QBU-88 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the Type 88 Sniper to do its lowest damage at 64m. Type88StatsBC2.jpg|The Type 88 Sniper's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield 3 The Type 88 Sniper is in the Back to Karkand expansion along with 9 other weaponshttp://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/. Multiplayer Only available in multiplayer, the weapon holds 10+1 rounds per magazine. The QBU-88 have the least horizontal recoil out of all the semi-auto snipers, having half and less bullet drop (about 1/3) due to the smaller ammo. It also almost always recoil slightly to the right, making the recoil very predicitable. In return, The QBU-88 has the longest reload time. In order to obtain it, the player must complete one the Recon assignments Specops which requires: * 20 kills with sniper rifles * 5 Laser designations There is currently a glitch where the weapon will appear at the top of the screen with the player's arms stretched out, blocking the player's view. While you can ADS to remove the weapon and zoom in, there is no indication of where the bullet will land and no scope. This glitch only happens on the Back to Karkand expansion maps. Back-to-karkand-6.jpg|The QBU-88 from Back to karkand trailers Unlocks * ACOG * 12x Ballistic Scope * Deployable Bipod * Holographic Sight * Flash Suppressor * Tactical Flashlight * Foregrip * IRNV Scope * Kobra * M145 * PKA-S * PK-A * PKS-07 * PSO-1 * Red Dot Sight * 8x Rifle Scope * Suppressor * Laser Sight Trivia *In Bad Company 1 ''and ''2, the scope of the QBU-88 has chevrons, but in Battlefield 2, the scope isn't like that. Videos Video:Type 88 Sniper|Gameplay with the Type 88 Sniper in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert and Arica Harbor in Rush mode. Video:Overview of the MK11 MOD 0|Overview of the QBU-88 in Battlefield 3 External links *QBU-88 on Wikipedia *QBU-88 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Back to Karkand